The overall objective of the MBRS program at Alabama A&M University is to provide an opportunity for the biomedical faculty to initiate research projects and create a climate to attract students to participate in research. The information gathered in these investigations should also provide answers to questions of biomedical importance. The projects in this application are involved respectively in: 1. Utility of Drosophila mosaic mutation test in carcinogen screening; 2. Chromosomal aberrations in DDT ingested human population; 3. Effect of alcohol on alphafetal proteins; 4. In vitro substance production from plants known to stimulate immune system; 5. A biopsychosocial approach to the treatment of hypertension; 6. Fecal bile acids and mutagen response in humans; and 7. Role of immunoglobulins in mediating antibacterial defense mechanisms. These projects will support research in the four departments of this university and provide opportunity for faculty and students to engage in research and accumulation information of biomedical importance.